Guertena Painting
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: Kazuma walking down the street. When he heard strange voices from the old building with a painting. He was drag inside to the painting seeing the horror inside of it. He will meet new friends along the way of the world and helping them escape. Naruto/The Sandman/Mad Father/Witch House/Mermaid Swamp/Yume Nikki/Ao Oni/Misao.


'Why? Why?!' A boy walking down the street with an anger look. He have red spikey hair, blue eyes, peach skin, wear a red t-shirt, black baggy pant, and blue sandals. 'Why would they do this to me?!'

"Calm down Kazu-kun." A kind voice said.

'How can I, Yoko-chan?! They took away my birthright and give it to Naruko!' Kazuma shouted.

"Come... Here..." A voice called making Kazuma stop.

'You heard that?' Kazuma asked.

"Yes, it came inside." Yoko said as he turn to lok at abandon house. Kazuma walk inside as he look around to found a painting.

"Come... In..." A voice called as Kazuma slowly walking to the painting being draw to it. But stop when he have a bad feeling.

'Something isn't right.' Kazuma thought as he felt someone push him into the painting. He closes his eyes and let out a scream, but nothing happen. He have knew that he was being drag down. But don't know who. Kazuma opening his eyes to see a blue room with a table, vase, and four roses in it. One rose have crimson, the other is orange, another is green, and the last one is red. "This is new."

"I agree." A voice said making Kazuma look around. He saw a woman with long crimson hair, crimson eyes, peach skin, hourglass body, wear orange kimono with a red fox on it, wooden sandals, red fox ears, and red nine fox tails!

"Yoko?! How did you get out of your seal?!" Kazuma asked.

"I don't know." Yoko replied.

"Are you two alright?" a voice asked making them turn their head. They see a girl, long brown hair, red eyes, peach skin, wear a white shirt, red bow tie, red skirt, white socks, and red shoes. When she saw Yoko, she was taken aback a bit. "A fox woman?" They got up to their feet

"Yes, and you are?" Yoko asked snapping her out of her trace.

"I'm Ib." She introduced.

"I'm Kazuma. This there is Yoko." Kazuma introduced themself. "So where are we?"

"We're in the painting call Guertena." Ib replied making them look at her.

"Guertena?" They asked in a union.

"You mean you guy don't know?" Ib asked as they shook their head.

"So what are the roses for?" Kazuma asked.

"Those, roses is our life. If all of the petal came off, we'll die." Ib replied as she walk pass they and grab the roses. She pass the roses to Kazuma and Yoko to them. "Here. Keep it with you."

"Thank." Kazuma said as they grab their rose. "So do you know who behind all this?".

"A girl name Mary. She is the painting that is part of Guertena." Ib said then the green rose petal fall off. "It look someone got hurt."

"Then we have to find them." Kazuma said.

"Agree. Don't worry, I know the way." Ib said as she push rundomly on the wall. It's fade away leaving a pitch black hallway. They were about to step him until Yoko ears twitch.

"I hear something." Yoko said.

"Must be the person who trap in Guertena." Kazuma said as he ran pass them.

"Stop! You don't know what down there!" Ib exclaimed. Kazuma turn around and about to said something. But a gaint hand came out of the and pull him in.

"Kazuma!" They cried as they ran to the wall and pound it repeatedlly.

"You can't go in." A voice said making them turn their head. They have saw two girls. One have long lilac hair, golden eyes, peach skin, wear a white shirt, red apron, red bow, black bow tie, white socks, and red shoes. The other one have black hair, blue eyes, peach skin, wear a big red bow, blue shirt, white apron, golden pendant, white socks, black shoes, and carry a dark blue rose.

"Who are you guy?" Ib asked.

"My name is Ellen, and this here is Aya." Ellen introduced themself.

"Hello." Aya greeted.

"You guy might as well face it. He's gone. That hand also took my friend." Ellen said as Yoko feel unease when Ellen said, 'friend'. Ib look around and found a lamp. She turn it on as everything became visible.

"So how did you two get here?" Ib asked.

"The same way you guy did." Ellen said as she walk pass them and put her hand on the wall. "We fell."

Then a shock pulse went through them. "Wait... How did you know-"

"She's a witch, Ib." Yoko said as a large hole appear on the wall. Ellen turn her head to them.

"Well?" Ellen asked impatient. "Are we gonna help your friend or not?"

-a few second early with Kazuma-

Kazuma is struggling againt the gaint hand. He mange to get one hand free as he raise his hand in the air when a trowl of wind and particles is form. "Ray Sphere!" Kazuma cried as he attack the gaint hand making him drop into the green room. He look around and saw a girl crying in the corner. she have blone hair with witn braid, peack skin, wear a blue dress, white apron, white socks, and brown shoes. "Hey. You alright?" She turn around as her big green eyes stare into his blue eyes. Kazuma blush a bit. 'She pretty.' She crawl over to him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Kazuma. And you?"

"I'm Viola." She introduced herself. Kazuma nodded as he look around and found a lilac rose lying in the middle of the room.

"Whose rose is that?"

"I don't know. But It's so pretty, I just have to had it." Before Kazuma could reply. The other trumble into the room. "Ellen!" Viola ran up to her and help get her up on her feet. "Who are they?"

"This here is Aya, Yoko, and Ib. Who is this boy?" Ellen asked.

"Oh! This here is Kazuma. Kazuma this here is my friend, Ellen." Viola introduced.

"Now we got that over. We need to get out of here." Kazuma said.

"Agree." Ib said as she pass the green rose to Viola. "Here. You need this."

"Ok." Viola said grabbing the green rose. Kazuma pick up the lilac rose as he pass it to Ellen.

"You need this too. Ib said that this is our life. We need to keep it with us." Kazuma said as Ellen look at him.

"Alright." Ellen said as she grab the rose.

"How do we get out of here?" Aya asked.

_"You'll be my friend."_

Ib cover her ears as Aya freak out. "What was that?" Aya asked.

"Mary." Ib replied. "She not evil if you are wondering. She just wanted us to be her friend."

"She have a great way to show it." Ellen muttered sarcastically.

"Is she trapped here just like us?" Viola asked making Kazuma shook his head.

"No, Ib said that she is one of the painting in this world." Kazuma said.

"How many 'paintings' want to trap us here?" Aya asked with a scared tone.

"Well... Most of them want try to kill us." Ib admitted.

"Most? There are other?" Yoko asked.

"We'll find that later. Right now we need to get out of here." Kazuma said doing a hand sign. Then a crest appear below them as a light surround them. The next thing they knew. They are in another room laying on the ground groaning. "Sorry about that. I try to make some adjustment when we get out of here?"

"Well next time tell us!" Ellen groan as they getting up to their feet. They look around to see a red room as Ib gasp.

"Oh no! I know this room!" Ib exclaimed.

"Why is she chasing us!" A girl voice cried.

"I don't know!" a boy voice exclaimed.

Before they could said anything. They heard a scream. "Someone is in trouble!" Kazuma exclaimed as he ran ahead ingoring Ib voice. He ran around the corner as saw two kids at his age. One is a boy, who have brown spikey hair, brown eyes, peach skin, wear a blue t-shirt, black cargo pant, blue sandals, and carry an ruby rose. The other one is a girl, who have long orange hair, blue eyes, peach skin, wear a purple sleeveless shirt, blue shirt, blue sandals, and carry an orange rose. They were being chase by a painting. "Hey!" The painting stop and turn around making Kazuma shock. The painting look like a older version of Ib. She have long hair, red eyes, peach skin, and a red dress. Kazuma shook his head to get out of his hand . "Over here! Come and get me!" Kazuma called as the painting chase after him. The boy ran to girl as they look at him.

"Yuri, is that..?" He asked.

"Yes, that him." She replied as they other came up to them. They have notice a woman with fox ears, and nine tails.

"Kyubi!" They exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now is not the time." Yoko said turning her head to Ib. "Ib, got any ideas?" Ib pull out a red key in her pocket.

"I already have the key to the next room." Ib said as she unlock the door. "Everyone! get inside!" The other are getting in as she look at Kazuma. "Kazuma! Get in here!"

"Alright!" Kazuma replied as they went inside and close the door.

"That was really brave of you to save someone you don't know." Ib said with a smile.

"I can't let them get die here. They have a family to return to." Kazuma said with a smile as he look at them. "Now who are you guy?"

"I'm Daigo Kenzaki." Daigo introduced.

"I'm Yuri Kagami." Yuri said with a smile. Kazuma nodded as he turn to Ib.

"So can she...?" Kazuma asked making Ib shook her head.

"No, the ladies can't open doors." Ib replied.

"Ladies!" Viola gasped. "There more of them?!"

"Yes. A lot. We won't be seeing them for a while later." Ib said.

"Let rest for a bit before moving on." Kazuma said making everyone nod. He sat down and look at his rose. 'This world is going to have one of us die if we don't get out of here.' He look at group. 'Everyone have a place to return to. A family waiting for them. I'm not going to be call a demon by those idiot from the village.' Kazuma got up to his feet. "Let get going. Ib, do you know a way out of this room?"

"Yes, if I remember right...it's...this book!" Ib announced pulling a book from the shelves and bush off the cover while the other got a look at it.

"Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois?" Viola curiously. "What is it about?"

"You're see." Ib said opening the pages as the light appear around them.

The next thing they knew. They sitting in the audience in different seat.

'What going on?' They wondered expect Ib. They have notice a red cutains on the stage. They look like they have been draw with a crayon. There were a drum roll from somewhere in the area when a title appear on the cutains.

"Carrie Careless and the Galette des Rois." A voice said as the cutains open up with a strange music showing for crayon kids at the table with a pie on it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The three kids exclaimed.

"Thank guys!" The blue hair girl exclaimed.

"For your specials day...we made a Galette des Rois!" The pink hair girl exclaimed.

"What's that?" The blue hair girl asked for some people who don't know it.

"There's a coin in this pie... And if you eat a slice of pie with the coin in it... Then you'll be a happy person!" The pink hair girl replied.

'I doubt that.' Kazuma thoughted.

"That sound like fun!" The blue hair girl exclaimed.

"Doesn't it? Okay let divide them up." The pink hair girl exclaimed as she grab the knife. The cutains close then open suddenly to revealed the next scene. Everyone eat their piece of the pie until the blue hair girl choke.

'That can't be good.' They thoughted expect Ib.

"What is it?" The pink hair girl asked.

"I think I just...swallowed something hard!" The blue hair girl cried.

'I know it's hard but it small!' Daigo thoughted as the pink hair girl laugh.

"Oh, carrie!" The pink hair girl laughed.

"It's must've been the coin!" The brown hair boy exclaimed.

"What do I do...?" Carrie asked.

'Pump her stomache to get the coin out of her chest!' Yuri thoughted.

"It's fine, the coin's small!" The pink hair girl exclaimed putting up the plate. "Well, I'll clean this up now!"

'If the coin so small then why is she choking?!' Yoko thoughted when cutains close. Then open when a pink hair woman have a worry face when the pink hair girl walk in.

"What's wrong, mom?" The pink hair girl asked.

"Have you see the key to the study?" Pink hair girl's mom asked.

"To study?" The pink hair girl said with a confuse tone. She walk over to the table next to the red door. "It's always right here on this tabl... Huh? It's the coin... The coin that should've..."

"Been in the pie..." Viola finished realizing what happen.

"Could it be...?" The pink hair girl wondered.

"Where could it have gone?" The pink hair girl's mom wondered out aloud. "Oh, my dear will be so upset..." She walk out the room.

"What do... I... Do..." The pink hair girl wondered. Suddenly the knife fell on the floor as she pick it up. The cutains close and reveal the next scene. "Look like I was just as careless as Carrie..." The cutains close as Kazuma glace over to Viola, who have a nasty feeling.

"Time up." Kazuma whispered as he move as fast like a flash and sit next to Viola and grab her hand. "Time over." Viola notice a someone hand as holding her as she look next to the person to see Kazuma. "Don't worry about. I'll keep you company for a bit." Viola feel slightly ease for this. There were some spattered sound in the background as the pink hair girl pop out of the cutains cover in blood with a key in her hand.

"I found the keeey! I'll open the foor!" The pink hair girl exclaimed making Viola close her eyes in horror and hug Kazuma as he rub behind her head. The next thing they knew. The were right back in the room as Viola open her eyes.

"That was a horrible story!" Viola exclaimed.

"It's wasn't that bad." Aya said shrugged.

"Eh, who care?" Ellen copied.

"That was the worst story ever." Kazuma said.

"Of all time." Daigo said as he notice Viola still hold on to Kazuma. He let out a sly grin. "I didn't know you were a lady man Kazuma." They both blush and look away from each other as Ellen growl. She have plan to switch body so she can be free from her illness and let Viola suffer. But this boy will interfere with her plan. Just then she started to cough getting everyone attention.

"Ellen!" Viola cried in a worry tone.

"What wrong with her?" Yuri asked.

"It's her illness! She's sick!" Viola exclaimed.

"Is there a cure?" Aya asked making Viola shook her head.

"I learn some medicial jutsu. I can cure her illness." Kazuma said getting everyone attention.

"Really?!" Viola asked making him nod. Kazuma walk pass her hand place his hand onto Ellen's forehead. Then a blue glow appear on them as it fade away.

"Better?" Kazuma asked.

"Yes... Thank you!" Ellen exclaimed as she let out a smile.

"You know... You're really cute when you smile." Kazuma said making Ellen blush.

"Really?" Ellen asked.

"Ahhh... Kazuma and Ellen sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yoko teased with a smirk making them blush.

"Shut up Yoko!" Kazuma shouted.

"When do you learn medical jutsu?" Daigo asked.

"I learn it since I was four." Kazuma replied making them shock.

"Wow Kazuma! Your parent must be really proud of you!" Viola exclaimed.

"I wish." Kazuma whispered, no body heard him expect Yoko, who have her ears down. Just then there was a click on the door. "Can we get going?"

"Yeah." Yuri said with a smile. They open the door to see the blue vase sitting on the table.

"We better put our roses just in case we got injured." Kazuma said.

"That is a good idea. The blue vase never run out of water." Ib said as they put their roses. Kazuma notice he have more petal than before.

'Strange, isn't have more petal than they do. I wonder what cause that?' Kazuma thoughted before he look at the group. "Since Ib been here before. We should follow her."

"That some leadership you got there." Viola said.

"You think?" Kazuma asked.

"Yeah, I have no problem for you being leader." Yuri said.

"Right." Kazuma said turning his head to Ib. "So where to?"

"Let head to the right." Ib said.

"Why not the left?" Daigo asked.

"Because that where Lady in Blue is there." Ib said.

"Good enough for me." Yoko said.


End file.
